Big Brother
by Post-Apocalypse Dreamer
Summary: Aislin is close to one of her brothers, she's also close with Ciel, but why isn't she with her eldest brother? Maybe that can change with a simple wave at a stranger. One-Shot, OC Centered.


**Disclaimer: I do not, no shall I ever, own Gerard and Mikey Way, that would be just creepy. Nor do I own Ciel Phantomhive from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), though I have all rights to claim Aislin Way.**

**Big Brother**

Quietly, I held my eldest big brother's arm, looking around the small compact place. We were at the Hard Rock Hotel, a place I had heard about but never, in my life, actually dreamed of seeing in person or even entering.

Well, up until a few months ago, I didn't even know I was the little sister of two alternative rockers, so I guess it doesn't matter much. At least when he told me about coming here I didn't freak and just kept reading my book unlike when I first met him. He would of thought me immature if I did the same thing again... I think.

It sucked that my second big brother, younger than the one I was with, didn't want to come to lunch with us. I spent all my time with him, so this was a surprising change for me.

The lobby was packed as we exited the elevator we'd been on, making me feel small and insignificant around everyone else. Looking over at my brother as we bustled through the crowd, I felt, from how little he'd spoken to me since meeting, that he would of rather been with his friends or wife and daughter, than here. It just made feel I should of rejected all the nuns pesterings for me to go live with him, as well as best friend's ordering to do so, and stayed living the boring life I had originally had.

I also felt the beginning of tears rising, making me blink them away and smile falsely at the woman we passed. A blonde who looked a lot like Sookie from True Blood. I've only ever caught glimpses of the show, never really watched it. She gave a friendly smile back before disappearing in the elevator.

"Aislin."

I looked up into his dark hazel eyes that matched mine. Ones that usually shinned with a sassyness I rivalled at times. Now, it was dark with seriousness.

"Don't smile at strangers. They might try something."

I nodded. "Yes sir." Looking back down, I barely saw the frown that marred his face, firetruck red hair once again in his eyes.

He moved his hair from his eyes. "Don't call me sir."

"Okay, s- brother."

I heard him sigh before he stopped, making me stop. Turning, he bent so he could be level with my eyes, but just a smidge, me being five foot and him not too far away. He smiled at me, one of the few directed at me since meeting, ruffling my dark black hair.

"Please, Aislin, just call me by my name." He sounded begging, and we got a few looks he ignored. "It's why I have one. So my lil' sis and brother can use it. Please?"

I nodded slowly, smiling a bit truely this time. "M'kay, Gerard."

He smiled wider, making me feel happier, before straightening and taking my hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze. I followed him with a slightly more springy step, smile brighter.

We passed by a teenager around sixteen to eighteen, a bit of red in his hair the same shade as my brother's and snake bites on his bottom lip, walking with a woman with dark purple in her hair. They looked a lot alike, so I guess they were related. What caught my eye was the fact they were dressed in dark clothes, and the woman was a little familiar.

Hoping he couldn't see, I waved at them, and the guy waved back. The woman's hand twitched and slightly lifted, as if to reach out and touch or grab something, but she waved as well with a small smile. Just as quickly had I seen them, they were gone as my big brother pulled me outside to hail a cab and take us to lunch.

It wasn't until later that night after I got to know my oldest big brother better, reading my copy of Tenth Grade Kills by Heather Brewer, did I realize who I saw. Head shooting up with a gasp, startling my brothers and best friend who had been talking and playing a safe game of poker across from me, a wickedly excited grin crossed my face.

"Gee, Mikey, Ciel, I saw Auntie Heather!"

**A/N: Aislin is an Original Character- or OC if you prefer- of mine who is best friends with Ciel Phantomhive from Kuroshitsuji (because in my head, Kuroshitsuji is real!) and knows- *stops talking because of SPOILERS* (River Song is B.A. Don't you doubt!). If you've watched the entire anime up-to-date- seeing as the rumour of a season 3 is getting more popular (*knowing hope will be crushed and ready to cry*)- then you know why he's alive in modern day. She is also the switched-at-birth-accidentally baby sister of THE Gerard and Mikey Way- and yes, I all capsed the. So sue me- the sister thought to have 'died at birth.' The doctor who helped birth the kid put two-and-two together one day when going over old files and birth records and Gerard- not Mikey who Aislin is closer to for some unorthadox reason I've to decide on- happened to pick up the phone when the doc called while visting his parents and the pair hunted down where their long-lost (overly used word in such sisuation, BUT IT FIT) sister. Anyway, if you keep up with Auntie's blog, you know about her interactions with Gerard Way. This was inspired from her first one in 2010.**


End file.
